Vengeful Star (Sequel to Lost Moon)
by KindHeartedWriter
Summary: The dark cloak hid most of her face, but I felt her furious gaze on me. Her face would have been completely devoid of all emotion, a perfect poker face, if it hadn't been for her eyes. Fiery, cold, and hard as they were, they couldn't contain her explosive emotions. She was a star, one who brought damnation to everyone around her. We shared that in common, but she sought vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please be aware that t** **his is the sequel to "Lost Moon". Go read that first.**

 **Want a sob story about the slow update? No? Kay. Have fun.**

* * *

Chapter One

"How's your head?"

I looked up at Mrs. Whiteside as she brushed past me on the way out of the classroom. I gave a half-hearted smile and said, "Fine."

Mrs. Whiteside turned her head to look over at me. "You were the clumsy one, weren't you?"

I nodded glumly and she giggled, waving me a goodbye with a few lazy fingers. Ever since my concussion, I had been tripping and stumbling into all sorts of things. The pain medicine wasn't helping much.

I packed up my things with a pout on my face. Winter Break was too far away. It was only September.

I walked down the hallway carefully, feeling the familiar wooziness from lack of food. I only had thirty minutes to my next class. That was more than enough time.

I hopped in one of Renee's leases. I had to leave my truck back at Forks. I missed it more than I missed my old room. I let myself think of Forks while I drive to the closest McDonalds. They had all been without me for a few months now. I knew they were all okay, I was more worried about Charlie than anyone else, but I couldn't help the pang of worry that made me squirm.

Who was Quil teasing now? How was Claire? And Embry? And Sam and Emily? How was Sue? I didn't talk to Jacob as much as I wanted to. College was busier than I expected.

On my drive back to the dorm, I got a phone call from Jacob. _Speaking of. . ._ I picked up the phone, remembered I was driving, and set it back down. I drove back to the dorm in silence, my head spinning in circles.

I bit into the biscuit and re-dialed Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake!" I squeaked a second too late. "How are you?"

"Bella?" Jacob exploded. "Wow! You called me back!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're a college girl doing college things."

"I'm still Bella."

Jacob huffed. "So, who's the guy?"

"Excuse me?"

"The guy you've been talking to?"

I glanced out the window and said absently, "I only talk to my professors."

Jacob scoffed. "Oh, really?"

I frowned, refocusing. "Jake, you know I wouldn't-"

"I know." Jacob started laughing. "You're so cute."

Cute. I smiled and caught myself trying to hide it as if he was in the car with me. A pang of sadness made me sigh.

"Miss me?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, you got a wrinkle on your forehead."

I laughed and ended the laughter with a groan. "College is so draining."

"Don't tell me about it. I might become a mechanic and not bother with it."

"College is great!" I changed tune.

Jacob laughed. He forced "When's your next class?" through chuckles.

"In ten minutes."

When his laughter ended, I was surprised to hear the serious tone in his voice. "Do you think you can skip?"

I snorted in surprise. "What?"

"Bella," Jacob said in a low voice, "you have to skip class today."

Chills went down my spine. "What for?"

He hung up.

I looked at the phone and checked the battery level. Practically fully charged. What-

Someone tapped on my window.

I turned to see Jacob Black standing, looming over me. His face was blank, hiding emotion. His eyes were dark and secretive.

I rolled down the window. " _Jacob?_ "

Jacob smiled one of Sam's smiles. This one was different.

This one was strangely territorial, almost over-protective.

Jacob pulled the car door open and said, "We're going to Forks."

"We?"

Jacob shrugged lightly, placing a hand on the car door. "You, me, Reese, and Volts."

He had nicknamed his car Volts. "Cuz Volks sounds stupid," he had told me.

Wait. Who was Reese?

"Why?" I shoved his hand aside. Jacob didn't blink at the irritation in my voice. I wasn't unhappy to see him, but for him to show up, demand I skip class, and then be so secretive-

"Jane lied." Jacob growled. "And she's got some of the leeches coming after you."

My blood turned to ice. The fierce early morning sun that shone on me began to boil the thin sweat that glistened on my skin, sending me into a strange moment of weightlessness.

The wooziness trickled into my system next. One moment, I was looking at Jacob, struggling to comprehend his words, then I was being stuffed into a familiar car and laid across the back seat like a limp child.

An unfamiliar voice asked, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Jacob said quickly. "Quick, help me get her stuff. We don't want people to think we're kidnapping her."

"But we are." The voice said. Through the wooziness, I tried to regain clarity. I sat up. The car lurched and wobbled, but I leaned forward to stare at the girl sitting in the passenger seat.

Her eyes went to me. Black-haired. Indian. Not Quilette. Pretty eyes.

"Reese?"

Reese nodded and asked gently, "We're taking you back to Forks, okay?"

My wobbly vision found Jacob's face. He was looking straight at me, a pensive expression on his face. He was either wondering how much to tell me or if I could handle whatever he told me.

I started small, willing the ringing in my ears to quiet. "Jane checked the burn sites."

"Sam said yes to that." Jacob said. "I was out, remember?"

"So she caught their scents?" Lizzie's? Logan's? Even Sam, whom we lied about?

"That's what Edward told me." Jacob looked pass me to frown at Reese. "She caught a whiff, I'm sure."

I was afraid to ask, but I did. "Is Jane coming back for them too?"

Jacob looked past me to look at Reese again. His eyes narrowed, for a moment he looked like someone had pinched him. He exhaled a quick breath and said calmly.

"Yes."

* * *

Despite the worry that ate at me, I fell asleep.

The first few dreams were lazy and unfocused. I would be studying mostly or on the verge of falling asleep. I sat up with a jolt in the dream, gripping my head as it ached.

Jacob nudged me, "Bella?"

I pried my eyes open to find that Reese was gone. Jacob peered at me, leaning against the open door. "We're at a rest station. Want to get out?"

His words didn't register for a few seconds. I shook my head when I processed his words and closed my eyes.

My mind went into overdrive then. Jacob climbed back into the car, only to drive us off a cliff. I didn't fight the icy water that flooded his Volkswagen. I breathed it in urgently, feeling it chase away the terrible ringing.

I opened my eyes in the car. We were driving again. I rubbed a temple as my head ached and yanked myself upright to reach for my book bag.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Reese asked at the driver's seat. Jacob was passed out cold in her former spot.

"Aching." I rasped as I fumbled with the pill bottle.

"Oh no." Reese said. "What happened?"

"A concussion." I muttered. I swallowed the pill dry and tucked it back in my book bag's pocket. "Happens a lot."

"How often?"

"I get one every year or so. I'm clumsier than my mother." The information wasn't new to me, but sympathy flooded Reese's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry to hear that." She said earnestly. "I have a habit of bingeing."

"Why do you do that?"

"It's right before finals." Reese admitted. "I usually sit and study hours on end. I never grab the healthy things."

I smiled through the headache and asked, "How'd you guys meet?"

"Bonfire." Reese said, smiling softly when I nodded in understanding. "I know Emily from high school. She invited me to one."

"Did anyone tell stories?"

"No." Reese said, sounding cheated. "We just hung out."

"Sounds nice." A tiny prick of jealousy was settling in my heart. "How long ago was that?"

"The end of August."

 _Oh_. That wasn't too long. I peeked at Jacob.

Reese laughed. "Jealous?"

"We're good friends."

Reese smiled. "I won't hurt him."

 _We'll see_. "I might let you have him."

Reese whined. "Where's your boyfriend, Bella?"

I laid back against the seat, fighting my churning stomach. I should have eaten first. "I'm single."

"Happily?"

I sighed. "Hopelessly."

Reese sounded like she was frowning. "I know a guy-"

"No thanks."

"You're not-"

"Nope." I said quickly. "I'm just not ready for a new relationship."

"Raw from the last one?"

"Yep." It was surprisingly easy to talk to Reese. _Maybe we'll be good friends_. I gave Jacob another glance. What was I getting jealous for anyway?

Reese said in the small silence, "I'll let you sleep."

I curled up on the seat. "Drive smart."

"Your medication doesn't affect you too much, does it?"

I yawned. "It's only ibuprofen."

"Wanna take the next shift?"

Could I handle driving? I only drove short distances since the incident. _I might be able to pull off an hour_. "Sure."

"Thanks." Reese said, sounding relieved. "We're not that far away now."

I looked out at the window. It was early afternoon now. "How long have we been driving?"

"Too long," Reese mumbled, earning hoarse laughter from me. "I'll wake you in a bit."

* * *

I drove us straight to the Cullens' house.

"Your swerving's not too bad now." Jacob said, sounding nervous.

"What swerving?" I asked pointedly, easing the car back into the lane.

"That swerving."

"Stop criticizing my driving skills." I muttered, blinking rapidly as my ears started to ring again. The medication was wearing off. Again. "We'll make it there in one piece."

"Reese, I'm scared."

"She's doing fine."

"We nearly hit a tree on the way here."

The trees finally revealed the house. I parked on the driveway and yanked the car door open. I staggered out, leaned against the wall, and moaned.

"Bella?" Jacob asked urgently. "You okay?"

I looked at Jacob and said, "I'm so hungry I could die."

Reese reached me first. She grabbed my hand and tugged me to the front door. "You," she said sincerely, "need to sleep."

"I slept the whole way here."

"No, you slept part of the way and you took your medication without food." She gave me a sharp look. "No wonder you look green."

"Crap, Bells." Jacob said, guilty. "We could have grabbed you something."

Reese and I said at the same time, "Fast food would have made it worse."

Jacob looked back at his car and slid into the driver's seat. He turned the car off, tucked the keys in his pocket, and called, "Yo! We're here!"

The front door opened a second later. A tall, pale, blond vampire stood in the threshold. His eyes were goldish orange. He smiled when he saw me.

He appeared in front of me and said, "Bella, you're so pink." He poked my cheek. "Like, seriously. This is a nice look for you. Maybe you don't need spray tan."

I smiled, light-headed. "Sam?"

"Hell yeah." He looked over at Reese. "Sup, pretty lady." He smiled at Jacob. "Yo, dog."

"Yo." Jacob said lightly. "Everyone here?"

"Nope. Just your main dogs."

"Stop calling us dogs." Leah said pointedly. We turned to see her leaning against the doorframe. She smiled. "Hey, Bella."

Sam waved her over and grabbed my free hand. "You came just in time. I haven't hunted in months."

Everyone froze up.

Sam looked around and said, "You guys think I'd eat Bella? As pink as she is? It'd be a shame." He led the way inside. "I'm insulted."

"You're a newborn." Leah said. "What'd you think we'd expect?"

Sam whined. "You know, if I had to eat someone, I'd eat Bella though. She smells great." He stopped. "How rude of me." He turned to me. "You smell good. I'd eat you."

"Thanks?"

"That's a compliment if I know one." Sam said, walking again. "I'm sick of eating little Bambis. They gotta repopulate because between me and Riley, they don't stand a chance."

"Eating like a champ," I rasped. "Not surprised."

"You should be." Sam said. "Vampires don't eat as good as you think."

"You guys are vegetarians." Jacob said, laughing. I suddenly remembered Reese's presence and turned to her, wide-eyed. She looked back at me, calm as a lazy cat.

"I'd still eat Bella."

"Sam."

"Yeah, Pinkie?"

"Stop saying that."

"Sorry. You smell like . . ." Sam sighed. We were in the living room now. Everyone is standing around, hiding smiles. "Like a flower that needs to be plucked."

"Thanks?"

"That's a compliment if I know one." Sam said. He sighed, this time in content. "All the VIPs are here. Sup, Cullens." He looked over at Leah and Seth. "Sup, dogs." He nodded at Riley. "Sup, bro."

"You're in a good mood." Riley noted, waving shyly at me. "Hey."

Sam turned to me. "If you're wondering why we're not mentioning Jane yet, we want to feed you first." He looked around suddenly. "Shit."

Esme waved him away with a smile. "It's fine, Sam."

Rosalie gave Sam a tight look. "Please stop cursing."

Sam crossed his arms. "Am I worse than Emmett?"

Emmett huffed. "No one is worse than me."

"See? There you go." Sam said. He took a seat on the couch, taking me with him. "So, what's on the menu?"

"I made spaghetti." Esme said. The smell of it finally hit me and my mouth watered. I swallowed awkwardly and looked around.

"Sam, everyone's not here." I said with a frown. "Where's Logan and Lizzie?"

"They're busy studying." Emmett scoffed. "Stupid college students."

"Um, Emmett." I said meaningfully.

Emmett smiled brightly at me. "Sorry."

* * *

It was odd for me to walk into Edward's room again. I knew I wasn't supposed to be here. I knew that my life, and the lives of those I cared about, was in danger again.

There was a strange, addictive rush to crossing the threshold into his room.

There had been no point in moving away. I wasn't sure if I would have still done it if I had known Jane would come back for me. It had been nice to get away from the vampires and werewolves, and I had missed everyone, but it had been good to take a deep breath.

"Everything fine?" Edward asked. I turned to see him standing just behind the threshold, peering in shyly.

"Y-Yes." I said, taking a step back. "Uh, you can come in. This is your room, you know."

Edward smiled and walked in. he lingered by the door. "How was the drive?"

"Alice didn't see?"

"No." Edward said. "She can't see the wolves, remember?" He gave me a curious look.

I nodded quickly, cringing. "It was fine." I had to get better at handling the medication. I had only been unsteady for a few days.

"Good to hear." Edward said briskly. He looked around his room for a bit before his eyes found me again. "Bella," he started.

I waited. When he didn't say anything else, his face tight with thought, I shrugged. "What? Secret?"

"No." Edward said, looking shy. What had happened to him? Edward wasn't nearly this timid and awkward. "I'm just glad you're okay."

I smiled, hot with the tense atmosphere, and turned back to unpacking a suitcase Alice had packed for me. "Me too."

I didn't know when he left. I had forgotten how quiet everyone was. I was forgetting all sorts of things. I glanced over my shoulder to see him gone and I sank on the bed, grumbling.

What was wrong with Edward? Dinner had been fine. Everyone had been happy to see me again. Sam Uley and the rest of the Pack was coming our way soon. Speaking of crossing borders, what if I ran into Charlie while I was here? How was I going to finish school?

I laid onto my back and huffed, sick with anxiety. I focused on the ceiling above me and gritted my teeth as the anxiety turned back into nausea.

This concussion sucked.

* * *

I was completely dizzy when I sat up the next morning.

First, I walked straight into the door, trying my hardest to grab the doorknob through my blurry vision to stop myself. I leaned against the door, trying to grab my bearings, and then I fell down the stairs on the way to the first floor.

Jasper caught me by my armpits. "You okay?"

"Hate concussions," I mumbled under my breath. I reached up awkwardly to grab Jasper's hand. He traded my armpits for my hands and gave me a cautious look.

"You got a concussion?"

"Alice didn't see?" I asked in the midst of my confusion. My vision was still wobbling. I shut my eyes tightly. "Crap."

"What?"

"That was a secret and now everyone knows." I muttered one of Sam's swear words in my head.

"Why are you trying to keep that a secret?" Jasper sounded confused. His gold eyes pierced me worriedly. "You know Carlisle can give you something for it."

I reached the railing and said lightly, "I don't remember what happened, so I don't know if he'd know how much to give me."

"Bella?" Lizzie called. "Are you okay?"

Jasper's eyes gazed at me. His eyebrows rose as concern crossed his face.

"You don't remember?"

"Nope." I said briskly. "Liz, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" Lizzie shouted. "You fell pretty hard!"

"I'm fine!"

"You-"

" _I'm fine!_ "

"Okay, stop yelling!"

"You stop yelling at me!"

Sam shouted. "Stop yelling!"

"Sorry!" We shouted at him.

Jasper wasn't smiling. "Bella-"

"Just. . ." I fumbled. ". . . Trust me."

Jasper's eyes narrowed and he let me go. "Not everyone's here."

"Really? Who's gone?"

"Everyone except me, Sam, and Liz. Sam wanted to go hunting, but he went last night." Jasper gave me a glare. "Lucky it's just us."

"Unless you tell them."

"I won't."

"Why?"

Jasper shrugged. "'Cause I owe you one."

"Hardly."

"No, I do." Jasper said. "Thanks to Sam and Riley, I'm not a newborn anymore."

A strange feeling settled over me. It was a mixture of confusion and gratitude. Jasper smiled and nodded sincerely.

Sam ruined it by shouting, " _What's that supposed to mean?_ "

Jasper looked past me and rolled his eyes. The action made me smile and he vanished. "Your secret's safe with us," he hissed.

I watched Jasper go and reached for the fallen pill bottle on the floor. I grabbed it, stood up, and sighed as my ears began to ring.

Lizzie clomped down the stairs, "You good?" She huffed.

I froze. "When did you get here?"

"Seth." Lizzie said matter-of-factly.

I grinned. "Seth as in, ' _we're a pair_ ', or Seth as in, ' _he dragged me over here_ '?"

Lizzie narrowed her eyes. "A little of the first one, but mostly the second one."

"You're giving him a chance?"

Lizzie shook her head, saddened. "More like he's giving _me_ a chance."

Her little fling with Logan flew into my mind. My smile faded. "Oh, right."

"Mh-hm." Lizzie nodded knowingly. She surprised me by giving me a hug. "Missed ya, bestie."

"Aw, _Lizzie_."

"Shut up." Lizzie pulled away immediately, but flashed me a smile. "Let's go eat. You don't look so pink anymore."

We entered the kitchen and I gasped when I saw Sam cooking. He frowned. "Whatcha lookin' at? Sit down and eat these eggs."

I inhaled the smell. "I'm surprised Edward let you cook."

"What? The man's a chef?"

Lizzie sighed wistfully. "Might as well be. Between him and Esme, I don't know what to eat first."

Sam smiled goofily. "You're gonna to eat these eggs and you're gonna like 'em."

"What if they kill me?"

Sam said in a reasonable tone, as if he had already planned an alternative. "We'll hide your body."

"If the venom doesn't spread fast enough." I butted in.

Sam gave me a grin. "Right." He set the places in front of us. "Now eat the eggs or die."

"I guess that's what it comes down to." Lizzie flashed me a look.

I smiled, but only for a moment.

Eat or die. Fight or die.

Jane had told me to leave Forks or die. I guess I didn't really have a choice.

A dark thought filled my head, allowing me to mentally drift out of the kitchen.

Why did Jane lie? Why did she let me think she was going to live?

And why, other than for my protection, did Jacob bring me back?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So she lied." I concluded, feeling a rush of anger. "Why didn't she just kill me then?"

Confusion made everyone fall silent. Jasper looked over at Edward. "What is it?"

All eyes went to the bronze-haired vampire. Edward was standing very still, one hand tilting up his chin. His eyes were narrowed. My body stiffened when he turned his eyes to me.

"She wasn't lying." Edward said. Sam and Emmet scoffed in disbelief. Edward didn't spare them a glance. "She was honest when she said she was going to let you go."

"How do you know that?" Sam muttered.

Jasper raised his hand silently. "I felt her honesty when she said it. She was completely honest, not even thinking about lying."

"So why did she change her mind then?" Esme wondered aloud.

I sat up straighter on the couch. This was the puzzle of the week. Everyone, even Leah, Seth, and Jacob, was thinking about it. Reese was leaned against the wall, her eyes taking in our faces. Our eyes met and she smiled tightly.

My eyes went back to Jacob. How serious was he about Reese? How serious was she about him? The tiniest prick of unreasonable jealousy made me squirm. I looked down at my hands and refocused.

"Maybe it was Aro." Carlisle murmured in the silence. Everyone looked over at him. For a moment, I was dumbfounded by his beauty, as I was with all of them, the Carltons too. The faces I had been around since I left would be considered painfully plain when compared to the Cullens and Carltons.

"Aro?" I asked, my mouth dry.

"The leader of the Volturi." Carlisle explained. "The Volturi have been around for centuries, but Aro has been around the longest."

"He ordered Jane back to kill Bella then." Lizzie said. Her eyes went to the windows. The dread in her cinnamon irises made me stiffen. "And to kill us."

"You guys?" I echoed in dismay.

Lizzie nodded. "Sam explained the whole scent thing to me. There's no reason why she wouldn't have smelled us on you when you went to the clearing." Her eyes darted to me. "So, yes. Us too."

A terrible thought, _Maybe I should have pushed us off the cliff_ , made my head ache. I placed a cheek in the palm on my hand, reaching for a temple with the other.

So, despite everything, I had brought danger back to Forks.

I was halfway considering the idea of running upstairs, packing all my stuff, and flying out to Italy and finish it right then and there when Seth asked:

"Can't Sam help?"

I looked up, nowhere near relief at the idea. I only felt dread, the very dread I had seen in Lizzie's eyes. Heavy, heavy dread.

Jacob looked pained. "It's Sam's call."

Surfer Sam looked at Jacob and Seth for a second. "Huh?"

Leah clarified, "Pack leader."

"Oh, right. That Sam." Sam looked around at the tense room and mumbled, "I'm sure he's a helpful guy."

"He is." Jacob said gruffly. "But this is bigger than Victoria, and I barely got him to help with that."

"Why?"

"He didn't want our numbers to dwindle."

Carlisle smiled, but it wasn't a smile. "Same here."

"I'll be sure to tell him that when I ask the man." Jacob stood up. Everyone shifted a little, as if they wanted to smile at Jacob, to thank him for volunteering to ask, but didn't have the energy to.

"Thank you, Jacob." I murmured. I didn't want to say _thank you_. I wanted to drop to my knees and beg him to let me go to Italy, to face Jane, but he wouldn't let me. I peeked around the room. No one would.

Rosalie looked on the somber side. Emmet looked bummed. Jasper and Alice had varying expressions of thoughtfulness on their faces. Esme looked on the verge of hysterical - she was working herself up trying to think. Carlisle was right beside her, one hand holding hers and squeezing.

Edward looked the calmest of the Cullens, his face blank while he read their thoughts. He shook his head a few times, telling the unspoken ideas, _no_.

"Sure thing, Bella." Jacob said, not looking at me.

A jolt of fiery ice made me shiver. I escorted them to the door, my breath hitching. I took a deep breath while I waved half-heartedly to Seth and Leah. Seth looked a little excited, full of the twisted excitement that made your bones shake and your heart soar. Leah looked mutinous, like she was going to a party she didn't want to go to.

Reese looked afraid, and she pulled me into a hug before she left.

Jacob turned to go, his eyes on the floor. I touched his shoulder and his eyes went to me. His eyes were dark, full of misgivings. Before I could speak, he tugged me out of the door and went the opposite way of everyone else.

Seth called, "Where ya going?"

Jacob didn't turn. "Go without me!"

Leah called, "See you there."

Jacob tugged me toward the trees. Halfway through, he released me, only to start taking off his clothes. I turned, shocked into silence, and felt his shorts hit my back.

I turned, hesitant, and sighed when I saw the wolf waiting.

* * *

"Why-"

"Be quiet for a sec." Jacob said to my back.

His hand on my shoulder turned me around. We were still in dense woods, but I had no idea where we were.

"Look." Jacob said, pointing with a free hand.

I followed his hand to see a clearing up ahead. My stomach dropped.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand.

The clearing wasn't big. There were no wildflowers. Only grass.

Jacob walked through it with strange familiarity.

"You've been here before." I observed.

"I found it one day." Jacob said. He confessed sheepishly, "And I took Reese here for a first date."

 _Date?_ I turned to go, "I'm trespassing." I could see them on blankets, surrounded by food and-

"Oh, shut up, Bella." Jacob squeezed my hand. "I wanted to talk to you out of hearing range."

"About?"

"Don't play stupid."

Jacob looked up at the sky suddenly. I followed his gaze. "It's just the sun."

"No, it's not that. This place is farther away than I remember." Jacob's eyes went to me. "I'll make it quick. Be honest with me, okay?"

"Yeah." _Possibly_.

"Do you wish I hadn't brought you back?"

I looked at Jacob and mumbled, "Crap."

"What?"

I looked at him, strangely unashamed. "I want to lie."

His eyes narrowed at me. "You said you'd tell the truth."

"I'm about to."

"Stop stalling."

 _Fine._ I looked at Jacob and spoke my heart. "I wish you had left me there."

For a moment, he seemed surprised. Then he smiled.

"You and your martyrdom."

I smiled wryly and said, "Shut up and strip."

* * *

I was coming up with a plan.

"They're fighting for you again," Sam said out of nowhere.

I looked up from my journal and said, glum, "Don't remind me."

Sam scoffed. "Considering that I'm the only slightly positive one here, I'm going to serve as your reality-checker." He took a step forward . . . and ended up on the bed in half a second later.

I blinked, my brain fried. Sam gazed at me, arching both eyebrows when I didn't speak.

I stammered, "Sorry. My brain just, uh, died."

Sam frowned. "Oh no."

"I'm okay. You moved too fast."

Understanding dawned Sam's face. "Is that why Lizzie is speechless when I walk in her room?"

"You don't walk. You appear."

"Like a ghost." Sam grinned. I looked back down on my journal. Sam's reddish gold eyes followed. "Whatcha got there?"

"A reality-checker."

"Is that book better than me?"

"It doesn't appear on me."

"Okay, I can fix that."

I looked up at Sam. "Anyways . . . ?"

Sam scratched the side of his head. "Right, um, do you wanna run away?"

My eyebrows lowered. "Run away?"

"Like, I dunno, go Mexico or Antarctica?"

I scoffed at the wonderful idea. "And leave you all to die? As if."

"Well, Bella, if you're still here when Jane shows up and everyone fights, then-"

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam growled. "Okay, so what if - 'cause I already got a buddy for this - I took you to Phoenix and we lay low for a while-"

"They're not going to forget about us."

"Bella, they're looking for you. We'll just be on the run for a few years."

"I don't want to be in my forties running from a vampire with . . ." I looked at Sam. "Who's your buddy? Is it Riley?"

"No." Sam said. "Rosalie."

" _What?_ "

"Yeah. She's bummed, like everyone else. She wants to do something about it, like me. And she wants to have you out of here, like me and a few other people. And-"

"When?" I gasped.

"Whenever you want to go." Sam shrugged. "I know you're worried about school and whatnot."

"How long would we be gone?"

"Probably until they're coming."

"Why?"

Sam looked me in the eyes.

"Okay, I think you're here because if you're going to die, no one in this house wants you to die alone."

My jaw dropped. "That means-"

Sam put his hand over my mouth a little too hard. "We all love you very much," Sam said earnestly, his eyes trained on my face.

He sighed. "I know some of us love you more than others, like me more than Riley, Edward more than me - most likely, anyway - so on and so on."

I was too focused on the fact of the entire household kicking it than hearing Sam say he loved me.

"You all want to die?" I mumbled crossly. "That's so stupid."

"It's not that we want to die. We just don't want you to be the _only_ one who dies."

I put my hand over Sam's and tried to pull it away. I peeled my lips free.

"I would leave town just for that."

Sam's eyes lit up. "To stay alive?"

"To keep you guys from getting hurt." His words caught up to me. _Some of us love you more than others, like me more than Riley . . ._ "Wait, Sam-"

"Yeah?" He wiped his hand on his jeans, looking away. When our eyes reconnected, something changed in the air.

"You said-"

"Yep." Sam smiled tightly. "Surprise."

"I'm not your mate." The words sounded flat.

"I know. Edward's got you." Sam grabbed my hand and said, eyes on my pink skin, "But we're very good friends. Buenos amigos."

I looked at his hand and my hand, alabaster and rosy, and said, "Buenos amigos."

I peeked up at his face.

He was smiling. "Correct, Pinky."

* * *

"So when?" Rosalie asked in the silence. Edward didn't look like he approved at all. I squirmed, _Can't make everyone happy_ , I told myself.

"In a few days." I said. My eyes went to Edward. "No followers."

Edward gave me a tight-lipped smile. "Right." His eyes were full of hatred, but not for me. For the plan.

"And we're coming back-"

"Never." Edward said. "Not if you can help it."

Rosalie met my eyes. She stiffened up. "Let me start my goodbyes for Emmet."

"Aw, Rose-"

Rosalie shook her head and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry." She said, patting me on the shoulder.

No one wanted Sam to go, but maybe they were more inclined after the _Buenos amigos._ Frankly, I was more worried about Rosalie coming, especially since she was leaving Emmet. I mean, _Emmet_ , for crying out loud.

"I need to say goodbye too." Edward said tersely. I turned to see him extend his hand. "I'll be hunting the last few days, checking out the area."

"What about Sam?"

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll eat too." Sam said behind me.

I took Edward's hand and we disappeared.

* * *

"You can't mean this." Edward protested as soon as we reached the meadow. His eyes were hard to see in the gloom.

My voice was uncharacteristically hard when I retorted, "Don't like goodbyes?"

"Not like this." Edward said. I peered at his face.

"It won't be forever." I said. "I'll be gone long by then."

Edward hissed. "We should have never let her leave."

"You didn't know she was going to do that." I said gently. "And Aro, whatever he told her, ordered this to happen. If you think she was honest, it had to have been him."

Edward pulled me into his arms. I suddenly imagined a heartbeat beside mine and heard it flutter. I took a deep breath.

Edward sighed. "I don't want you to go."

"We're going to be all right." I said. "Sam's the one who will suffer."

"And Riley. He wants to go too."

"And then Jasper would want to go."

"I know, but he's staying." Edward murmured, his voice calmer. "A bad idea."

"We can't let everyone go."

"It's better if they go though. They're unattached."

I looked up at Edward. "What if you took me?"

Edward pulled away, and for a second, I saw us as Charlie and Renee. "Carlisle wants me here. I _need_ to be here." Longing filled his voice. "But if I didn't, Isabella Swan, I . . ."

"Are the other covens coming?"

Edward hummed. "Everyone except Irina."

I could feel myself unraveling. "Irina?"

"Laurent's mate."

 _Laurent had a mate_? "Why not?"

"The pack." Edward growled.

"They didn't know." I jumped to their defense.

"I know they didn't." Edward said. "She does too."

A silence settled in the clearing. The wind kissed the treetops, filling the air with soft hisses. My heart started to pound again.

We were all facing certain death, especially if Sam was right about everyone wanting to make sure that I didn't die-

"We don't have to say goodbye, do we?" I asked frantically. I couldn't take another goodbye.

Edward grabbed my hands. "We don't have to," he said quietly. "But I promise you this: the second you are too hurt to live another day, I will change you myself."

I strained to see his face. My breathing was haggard. "Why would you say that?" Why would he taunt me with forever? A forever I didn't think I could still have. A forever I wasn't sure if I wanted.

"Because I'm a selfish man." Edward said. "And I've missed you for a long, long time."

His lips were on mine then, quite suddenly. I squirm, unsure what I should do, unsure what I wanted to do.

So, I looked inside myself and pictured that forever he promised. It was fuzzy and bright, but I could feel him beside me. A strange force took over me.

I put my hands on the sides of his face and kissed him back. As the warm feeling grew hot, I counted through the blaze of fireworks.

Esme and Carlisle. One.

His hands on my face. Squeezing. Gentle enough to be pleasant.

Rosalie and Emmet. Two.

I could feel him trying to ease me open again, to patch up the holes that were still there.

Alice and Jasper. Three.

The holes didn't close. I didn't think they ever would, but with each second, a soothing slave seemed to drip on them, seep into them.

Edward and me. Four.

The thought seemed to stitch the holes up. Even in the kiss, I knew they could open again, knew that there was a strong possibility that they might, but I held on fast.

My head spun. I had to breathe.

I pulled away first. There were tears on my cheeks.

"Why?" Edward asked, wiping them away with one thumb.

I took a shuddering breath, feeling the flush in my cheeks and the rapid pounding of my heart. I hadn't felt this unsteady, so light, in a while.

"I guess I remembered that in the middle of a storm, you can find some joy somewhere." I stroked his cheek. "And I guess that despite the little joy I have, you are a big part of it."

 _A big part of me._

Edward gasped in front of me.

"B-Bella-"

"Shush," I leaned forward and kissed him again, overwhelmed by the strength of forgotten - or renewed - feelings.

My chest heaved through sobs that I fought to ignore.

 _This isn't a goodbye, but this is definitely not a "see you soon"._

* * *

 **A/N: I did not plan that kiss, just so you know.**


End file.
